


Curfew

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: The last thing Kiyotaka planned on doing tonight was corrupting his own moral compass, but his roommate may prove to be his ultimate challenge.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	1. Part One

The last thing Kiyotaka wanted to do after classes was run errands, but he was an obedient roommate and so he did. His roommate of two weeks (since the semester started), Mondo, wasn’t the reliable type. Knowing this, Taka had made a grocery list to ensure the two had all the supplies, food, and drink they needed. 

It was late by the time he came back, which was even more surprising to him when he found the dorm room empty. Mondo was still out? Taka sighed. Mondo may have been just a regular college student, but Taka was the Resident Assistant of their dormitory and took his job as RA quite seriously- which meant ensuring they were _both_ back by curfew. What kind of example would it set if his _own_ roommate was breaking the rules and curfew?

Taka shoots him a quick message. ‘Hey, are you coming back soon?’ With no response, he started to unpack all the supplies he got. Halfway through the process, he heard a sharp _ding_. Finally, a response back. Taka grabs his phone and reads it.

‘in an hour, at party’

He sighs. And here he thought they were finally doing well. Their first few days together were hard. Taka was mortified at the biker’s sloppiness and ignorance for his academic studies. As Taka verbalized his frustrations, Mondo got defensive and started an array of personal attacks. They went an entire day without talking until Taka noticed him struggling on an important piece of work and offered him a study sheet. It wasn’t anything big, or ornate. But the act of generosity went far into gaining a sense of understanding towards the two. 

In fact, just the other day he had gotten Mondo to study for his first exam of the semester (something he overlooks as he prefers to “just wing it”), and the two of them were even spending their free time together during lunch. But now it seems he was back to partying, surely he was slipping back into that delinquent phase he had told Taka about. 

Although disappointed, Taka finishes up restocking their shelves and goes to get ready for bed, finishing his entire routine without hearing anything else from Mondo. He hops into bed, resting down onto his side. His gaze wanders to his roommate's empty bed. At this point, the RA assumes the biker will be out all night.

Which is why he’s so surprised to hear the door open at 2 am, light pouring in from the hallway as Mondo enters. Taka stirs from his half-awake state and closes his eyes again, content to go back to sleep. He doesn’t want Mondo to know he’s awake, which might influence him to stay up longer than he already has. He _does_ notice however the slightly unbalanced gait of his roommate and finds himself wondering just how he found himself back to the dorm while inebriated. 

It didn’t matter though, as his large, drunk roommate started going through the snacks he had bought earlier. He closes his eyes attempting to go back to sleep when a few minutes later there was a loud _thunk_.

He opens his eyes to see Mondo’s belt dropped on the ground. He was undressing himself in the middle of the room. 

Taka looks away worriedly. Was this just drunken behavior? He shouldn’t be impeding on his roommate’s privacy like this, but this was _their_ room. Wasn't it expected? Curiosity got the best of Taka as he peeked out at the man behind the blankets. Mondo slipped his shirt off next, Taka’s eyes drinking in the sights of his toned, tanned body. It’s impressive, he admits to himself and his eyes are glued to the shape in front of him. He had seen his body before, sure. His roommate was a big fan of loose T-shirts which complimented his body well. Taka could admit his body was nice to look at. His arms were large and toned, the way they flexed would cause Taka to look away in fear of staring for too long. He was also a fan of Mondo’s solid chest, but somehow felt that looking at chests was an inappropriate thing across all genders, and so he ceased his glances. 

That was all until now. At this moment, Taka’s eyes were tracing the skin of his body as if in a trance, unable to look away as if he were going to be asked to paint the scene before him in just a moment. He watched Mondo pull his pants off, revealing a muscular pair of legs, larger than his own. And then Mondo tugged off his boxers and he didn’t look away. His consciousness was practically screaming at him, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. And so he watched as the fabric dropped from the globes of his ass onto the floor and Mondo turned around and - _oh_.

He was _large_ , large. 

Taka squeezed his eyes shut, but it was too late. All he could see was his roommate's dick, half-alert and larger than life. The damn thing was longer than he imagined (perhaps he had already curiously wondered about this subject before), and broader as well- and he was thrilled. 

He peeks out from his place in the blankets and keeps watching as Mondo kicks his clothes into a pile and climbs into bed, pulling the sheets over his waist. Taka sighs, not sure how much more he could handle. 

_I shouldn’t be watching him like this_ , he thinks. _What a complete invasion of privacy!_ He closes his eyes, intent to stop until an intriguing noise piqued his interest. It almost sounded like…

“ _Aghh.”_

Taka shudders, feeling a chill up his spine. He heard that correctly. His roommate moaned, only 6 feet away from him. Taka glances at him, convincing himself he is looking just to confirm his suspicions, and oh, was he right. His roommate was large, and it was made even more obvious with his own large, rough hand wrapped around his cock. The RA couldn’t look away, he felt a sudden urge inside him to keep watching, to let himself enjoy the show. Who was he to ignore such feelings- for morality? That could wait. 

He clenches his jaw and continues to watch, captivated by the way the biker would thrust his hips up into his hand every now and then. He found himself wondering how his roommate's cock would look in his hands- probably even _larger_. His thin fingers would work up the shaft gently, squeezing lightly every now and then. They probably wouldn’t even be able to wrap around the full thing, and that thought aroused him. Something so large, so full, how would that feel inside of him, penetrating him and pushing in deep inside him? Would he feel it stretch around him, or would he make himself loose before the cock even pushed through his rim?

Taka groans lightly, snaking a hand down to squeeze his own length. The poor thing was throbbing, just begging for attention. All of Taka’s thoughts had fed its urgency, and now he just needed to calm himself down again. 

Mondo groans again, his voice deep and gravely and Taka imagines it right next to him, breathing into his ear.

 _Fuck_.

He’s fully hard now. He starts stroking himself slowly, biting his lip to muffle any potential sounds that come through his lips. He keeps an eye on Mondo, timing his own strokes with the biker’s, the rhythm and sight exhilarating him even further. He rubs a thumb over the head of his cock and whimpers, feeling his body convulse at the touch. He freezes up for a moment, making sure Mondo hadn’t noticed. 

Mondo didn’t even hesitate. He was still animated, his hand wrapped just as tightly around his cock as it was ten seconds ago. Taka exhales shakily, moving his hand slowly again. He tugs at his dick, eyes still focused on Mondo’s movements. In an instant, the biker sits up and Taka pauses, holding back a whimper at having to stop. Mondo rests his back against the headboard and wraps his hand back around his dick. He starts pumping his hand slowly at first and then picking up the pace and Taka times his own movements with the biker’s once again. He exhales, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

He rubs his thumb over the slit again, feeling his dick jump at the attention. He bites back a moan, feeling dangerously close to the edge. His mind dances around the idea of getting up now and crawling to the bed, wondering what the chance would be that Mondo would watch him get down on his knees in front of him and ask the biker to fuck his mouth. The idea alone sends a shiver up his spine, and by the time he opens them he notices Mondo thrusting his hips up into his hand, his cock leaking and looking deliciously inviting. Taka practically drools. 

His hips jerk and he slows down his hand, worried about coming undone before his roommate. Chances are if he times himself correctly the biker won’t even notice. It’s best if he doesn’t know, right? He’d probably be disgusted. Taka has to admit, it _is_ disgusting to get off to your roommate. He doesn’t even know Taka is awake. Wouldn’t that mean he’s a real pervert now? It’s twisted, it’s wrong. He doesn’t have permission to see this, to watch the way Mondo’s arm flexes as he pumps his cock, the way his expression falters and concentrates as he touches himself. He can’t even find a way to explain himself, his behavior or the way his own dick is pathetically hard at the sight of it. How badly he wants to be under Mondo, being the one to pleasure him instead. He can take it, he knows he can. Taka has experimented before with toys but never one as large as Mondo’s. Never one that could _throb_ or _leak_ or feel good in response. The idea drives him crazy. _God_ , he could make Mondo feel so good. 

He’s knocked out of his thoughts by a lengthy moan, and his dick pulses in his hand. 

Oh, he’s close. 

He watches Mondo pump his hand, jerking himself off more aggressively. Those impressive thighs of his flexed, his hips thrusting up to meet the powerful grip of his hand. Taka’s eyes flutter. _This was torture._

He presses his thumb roughly over the slit of his cock and whimpers. Any second now, and he would be overcome with pleasure. His desperate attempts to finally cum starting to frustrate him, causing his movements to intensify.

Across the room, the biker gasps, and with a final thrust of his hips, he cums into his hand emitting a rich groan from his throat. Taka tears up as he frantically strokes himself in time with Mondo. He finally finishes in his hand and moans in relief, giving his hand a few last pumps before letting go and sighing. 

He closes his eyes and hears Mondo get up, probably fishing for tissues. Taka doesn’t care about the mess, right now he can feel the guilt and shame crawling back into his conscious stream of thought. It was pleasurable, _oh god_ it was the best thing he’s ever felt, but it was only momentary. The rest-—the guilt, the shame, the memory—would stick with him forever. 

He supposed he’d have to live with it, as a sort of payment for his sin. He would deserve it anyway, it’s against practically all of his morals. 

Mondo leaves the room, and Taka thinks that he might have to switch dorms. He shouldn’t be roommates with someone like this- someone he desperately craves. Each moment between the two will now be muddled by memories of this night, and Taka knows he most likely won’t be able to handle it. He’s an emotional guy- and often wears his heart on his sleeve. His emotions are readable, and as oblivious as Mondo is… He’d surely know.

He sighs, pulling his boxers up and shifting to lay on his back. His head hits the pillow and he closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down enough to fall asleep.

He hears the slight creak of the door and Mondo shuffles back in, crawling into bed. Taka keeps his eyes closed. He won’t peek again. Not tonight, at least.

As he starts to drift off he hears a silent voice from across the room. The voice is soft and full of amusement. 

“Goodnight, Taka.”

The RA is mortified.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

A few days had passed since the eventful night that caused Taka’s world to be turned upside down, and not once was the subject brought up between the two of them. Remnants of the experience hung around through their day-to-day lives, lingering glances being the most common along with prolonged silences when left alone. It was beginning to feel unending, and Taka was starting to wonder if it was finally time to consider moving out. Maybe he would be able to find another roommate, one less attractive and hot-headed, and maybe one who wouldn’t cause his heart to pounce out of his chest every time they made eye contact and every time he shuffled for just a _little too long_ in bed. 

Today, Taka stood over the papers on his desk. A _request for room transfers._ He sighed, was this really what he wanted? If time heals all wounds, how much time is needed to heal the embarrassment from the other night? At one point would he be comfortable around Mondo again? 

Never, probably. His thoughts were clouded with unwholesome thoughts, and he worried about his education. What was he supposed to do now that his emotions and mind were focused on a subject besides his studies? Suffer, he supposed. 

The door opens, interrupting his thoughts. He snaps his head up, and crimson eyes meet lilac. 

“Studyin’?” The biker’s eyes narrow in interest. 

“Something like that…” Taka replies and pushes the papers out of the way. Mondo leans over him anyway to look, one hand on the back of the chair. Taka looks down at his lap and tries not to think about the way his roommate froze as he read the subject line of the paper. He hears a _tch_ come from Mondo’s lips as he lets go of the chair, leaving to his side of the room. Taka lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He glances at Mondo, looking away as the biker starts pulling off his shirt. He listens, waiting to hear for when Mondo would be done getting dressed, but instead hears silence. 

“Hey.” Taka turns around and gets an eyeful of a bare-chested Mondo. 

“Yes?” he replies in an attempt of sounding unbothered. Mondo pats the spot on the bed next to him. Despite his nerves, Taka takes the hint and gets up to sit on the spot. He looks at Mondo, hoping his eyes won’t start to wander without his permission. 

The biker clears his throat and Taka tries to ignore the way his muscles flex in his arm as he rubs a nervous hand behind his neck. “So… A transfer? Are ya movin' out?” Taka looks away, avoiding eye contact should be easy, but his eyes trail over his roommate’s torso on the way to the floor. 

“It’s less distracting if I don’t have a roommate. Plus, most RAs on campus have private dorm rooms…” he doesn't dare look up. 

Mondo nods as if he’s actually understanding of the situation. “Right… okay. That makes sense.” There’s no hint of aggravation or disappointment in his voice, just understanding. Taka feels about five pounds lighter. 

He smiles and looks up at him. “Yeah, it’s not personal. I just thought it was time.”

“Yeah.” Taka gets up, about to head over to his desk when Mondo clears his throat again. “So it has nothin’ to do with what you saw and did the other night?” 

His face falters. “W-what do you mean?” The raven-haired boy’s face is panicked now, his eyes darting around as if he’s looking for an escape and not just unsure about what to focus on. 

Mondo scoffs. “The jackin’ off thing. Kinda hot, not gonna lie.” Taka feels a shiver go up his spine. Mondo doesn’t seem to notice and reaches out to tug on Taka’s sleeve, encouraging him to sit back down. In a sort of trance, he does. 

“I was worried it scared ya off, but when I saw how you reacted…” he inhales sharply. “ _Fuck_. I woulda risked it all.” Taka doesn’t _dare_ look up. He doesn’t need to see the lust-filled expression on Mondo’s face or the way his eyes are practically undressing his body. 

There’s a silence that falls over the two, and then it’s filled by the sounds of a gasp as Taka’s thigh is squeezed by a familiar, calloused hand. “If ya liked what you saw that night, maybe you’d prefer it up close?” He shudders. 

“I don’t think that’s a good-” he stops mid-sentence, watching Mondo undo his belt buckle. The lilac eyes look back up at him in amusement. 

“Not a good…?” Mondo chuckles. “Let loose, dude. Ya don’t gotta do anything.” He shrugs. “I like an audience.” Taka pales and feels the blood rushing to his pants. 

It’s not as if his dreams weren’t full of alike situations. Sometimes he’d see Mondo in bed and join him, suddenly ending up ravished. Other times, the two would merge bodies, becoming one and those dreams were just confusing, even though they were pleasure-filled. But now? Taka froze. What sort of response is appropriate in a situation like this? _God_ , he wants to keep looking. He considers staying there, watching Mondo and giving him the audience he requested. But on the other hand, he really _should_ transfer dorm rooms… 

“Just this once? Yer leavin’ anyways aren’t ya? It won’t affect you anymore.” Taka looks up to see hungry eyes on him, and he can’t find himself to say no. 

“Yes,” he manages to squeak out. Mondo grins and tugs his pants off. 

“I’ll even let ya touch me, if ya wanna.” The RA’s face heats up, surely a deep red by now. Mondo pays no mind and lays back, the hand that was resting on Taka’s thigh now leaving a warm imprint on his skin. Mondo watches him as he rests his head against the pillows and baseboard. He snakes a hand down his abdomen, moving cautiously slow until it reaches his boxers. He starts to palm his dick through the fabric, closing his eyes as he sighs in relief as he finally touches himself. 

Taka was like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t look away, the heat in his face and pants becoming almost unbearable. Here was that roommate of his, the one he’s had way too many dreams about and too many sinful thoughts spread out in front of him, touching himself as if it was a one-man show created just for him. He supposed in a way, it really was just for him. 

The thought itself was intoxicating. It also didn’t help that Mondo was practically in the same position as the other night, the same nervousness wracking Taka’s brain at the memory. But right now, in reality, it doesn’t seem like Mondo minded. He _had_ admitted to liking an audience, didn’t he? 

So Taka watched as he stroked his cock through his boxers, rubbing the outline of his erection as his eyes were shut tightly. The RA did his best to remain composed, afraid that even moving one hair would cause himself to combust. Mondo groaned and in response, Taka could feel his own dick twitch in his boxers. This was going to be an interesting experience, he was sure of it.

The biker opened his eyes and looked at Taka, almost as if he were inviting him over. Taka assumed if he would speak, that would be his first request. 

Taka watched as his roommate pulled his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring free. He gaped at the dick, somehow it seemed even larger in person. It was throbbing, begging for his attention and in this moment he would indulge it. 

Mondo grasped it at the base and grunted, snaking his hand up the length to start jerking himself off properly. Taka watched intently, squeezing his own legs together at the new discomfort he was now experiencing. Seeing this _right_ in front of him was almost entirely different than peeping on him from across the room. He could almost feel the waves of heat and haze rolling off Mondo and over his own body. 

“Why don’t ya take ‘em off, too?” Taka looked up at his face and swallowed. He found his own body responding though, his mind already racing with the possibilities of what could come next. Maybe Mondo’s hand recedes to take care of him next, or maybe that loud mouth of his will be put to use. No, Mondo was already erect and ready. Maybe he was also jumping ahead and was intent on using Taka like a doll. 

Taka shakes his head of the thoughts. He knows he’s being unrealistic, but at this point, he doesn’t care. Mondo is asking him to strip down with him, to get down and dirty. It didn’t matter _how_ as much as the fact it was happening at long last. 

The choice is obvious and Taka loses his pants, his boxers soon after. Mondo watches him, his eyes half-lidded and dragging over his body. 

“ _God, you’re pretty._ ”

Taka shudders, wrapping a hand over his own dick. It was already erect, precum beading up at the tip as he gave it a couple of experimental strokes. Mondo watches him hungrily.

“Show me how ya did it when watchin’ me,” Mondo directs, and Taka groans. 

“R-right… Okay.”

He shudders, the intensity from Mondo’s gaze causing his mind to buzz with urgency. He needs to touch him, _now_.

Instead, he continues keeping his hands to himself, gripping himself firmly at the base of his cock, slowly dragging his hand up his length. He thumbs the head of his dick and gasps, making eye contact with the biker. Those lilac eyes of his bore into his mind and Taka was now beginning to understand why Mondo had asked him to stay and watch. 

Taka thrusts his hips up, his body reacting on its own in reaction to the scene unfolding. He would be embarrassed, save for the fact Mondo is still watching him, pumping his own hand over his length and clearly getting off to the sight of Taka both watching him, and jerking off in front of him. 

“Didya ever think about fucking me?” Mondo doesn’t even blink as he asks the question. Taka avoids his eyes. 

“Once, that night,” he replies and swallows a nervous lump in his throat.

The biker hums in consideration and sits up, scanning his face. He grips himself at the base of his dick, holding himself there as he looks over at Taka. “Let’s try somethin’ then”. Taka stops moving his hand altogether. 

Mondo shuffles closely to him, removing his hand from his length. He pats his lap, and Taka hesitates. “Sit. Just my lap, not my dick,” he chuckles, and Taka feels his skin prick. He moves in closer and sits on Mondo’s lap facing him, his own legs resting on either side of his roommate’s waist. 

Mondo wraps his hand around his own dick and starts pumping it again, and Taka mirrors his actions. He groans, leaning forward to rest his head on Mondo’s broad shoulder. 

“Tired?” Mondo asks. Taka shakes his head.

“Overwhelmed,” he replies. The biker hums in thought.

“Here, let go.” Taka obeys, dropping his hand from his length and watches as Mondo leans forward, pressing their cocks together. Taka looks away, suppressing a groan. He doesn't succeed as in the next second, Mondo’s large hand is wrapped around both of their lengths, pressing them together in a way that causes Taka’s legs to go numb. Mondo starts stroking their cocks, rocking his hips up and Taka moans, the friction overwhelming his body. Heat engulfs him and he finds his hips moving on their own, lazily grinding into the palm of Mondo’s calloused hands. 

“ _Shit_ , you’re that desperate for me?” Mondo asks him, his mouth dangerously close to Taka’s neck. The RA exhales shakily, his hands grabbing onto Mondo’s arm instinctively and squeezing. Mondo isn’t phased, he just keeps up the pace taking enjoyment in the expressions on Taka’s face. He watches the way his face contorts in concentration, then eagerness and pleasure. He enjoys it, watching the raven-haired boy react like this in his hands. If only he had more time, he could watch him write under his grip and make him his. He would surely look pretty like that, desperate and taking Mondo’s cock. The thought alone makes Mondo’s dick pulse, and he knows he can’t handle much more. 

Mondo licks a stripe up Taka’s neck and then begins to nibble at the skin. Taka gasps in response, his hips stuttering. 

“M-Mondo!” he cries out, throwing his head back. Mondo bites down lightly, sucking and lapping at the skin as he starts to thrust up in his own hand, reveling at the way Taka digs his nails into his arm and squeezes his legs around him in an attempt to stay grounded. “ _Ahnn…_ ”

Mondo uses a free hand to roughly rub the head of Taka’s dick. He pulls his mouth off his neck and watches him. “Yes…?” He thrusts his hips up again, enjoying the way Taka jumps at the feeling. 

“I’m gonna finish,” Taka pants, his eyes still shut tightly. Mondo hums. 

“Go on, cum for me. Just like ya did the other night.” Taka’s breath hitches, his hips stutter as he feels himself cross that line between pleasurable and being overcome with delight. He cries out with a strangled moan and pulls against Mondo’s arm and cums, his body convulsing with the intensity of pleasure he’s built up. Mondo bites his own lip and watches. _Oh, the things he would do to keep this boy all to himself._

He had planned on stopping once Taka had cum in his hand, but now he can feel himself chasing his own orgasm, and he doesn’t want to stop. He starts thrusting his hips in a sloppy, frantic manner and grips their lengths together harder, causing a sweet feeling of warm friction. The pressure is almost unbearable and Taka _whines,_ overwhelmed at his cock still being used. The sound excites Mondo further, and with a final powerful thrust, he cums over his hand, slowly grinding his hips through his own high. 

Mondo pants, finally letting both of their lengths go, and looks down at the mess they’ve made. Cum seeps off his hand, covering both their dicks in a disgusting fashion he can’t help but find intriguing. Taka hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, his head still resting on Mondo’s shoulder. 

He’s panting as well, his body trembling slightly in wake of his own intense orgasm. Mondo rubs a clean (non-semen covered) hand over his back. He lets him stay there on his lap for a minute before leaning back, holding Taka to his chest as they both recline. 

Mondo glances at him. “Good?” Taka nods, slowly. 

“ _Yes,_ ” he chokes out. Mondo sighs in relief. His own pleasure really was only _half_ the reason he decided to approach Taka this afternoon, he was glad to have succeeded in his own, strange mission. 

He pulls the sheets over the both of them, continually rubbing his hand over Taka’s back. Perhaps they could stay like this for a while longer. Mondo didn’t plan on it, but now at the news that Taka had planned on switching dorm rooms, he decided to take advantage of any time they could spend together still. 

“... _it._ ” Taka mutters something and Mondo strains to hear it. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

Taka sighs and repeats himself. “ _I won’t do it_.” Mondo blanks. Was he talking about the intimacy they just shared? He won’t do it again? Did Mondo just misunderstand the situation and take advantage of his roommate’s weakness?

As if reading his thoughts, Taka clarifies. “The transfer. I’ll stay.” The biker blinks and then pulls Taka tightly into a hug. 

“ _Thank god_ ,” he whispers, his breath tickling Taka’s ear. “I was just beginning to like ya more ‘n more.” The raven-haired boy stirs and turns his head to look at him. Crimson eyes meet lilac again, and this time Mondo feels his own face heat up. 

“On the condition you don’t catch me off guard again.” Mondo chuckles and pulls him in for another snug embrace. 

He can’t promise that, especially not after seeing the way the RA reacted to his touches. _But_ perhaps he can try and control himself, just for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a worthy two-parter

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. feel free to leave requests in the comments <3


End file.
